There are situations in which a primary account holder may wish to enable other members of a group to have access to selected assets of the primary account. For example, in many households, one person, often a parent, is a primary account holder who owns and manages access to digital content, such as digital movie content. Access to the digital content is typically attached to that primary account holder's credentials. Sharing the digital content with other members of the family often involves giving full access to the primary account holder's credentials on devices used by other family members. Moreover, in instances where third-party Identity Providers (IDPs) such as Facebook® or Google® are used to authenticate a user, enabling access to the primary account may undesirably include providing full access to those third-party accounts as well.